


i will stay here with you

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, depressive episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Daeyeol doesn't care. He loves Sungyoon and will always be by his side.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	i will stay here with you

When Daeyeol arrived at his shared-apartment with Sungyoon, he met silence. There was almost no trace of life except him, so he went to their bedroom and found his boyfriend was already sleeping with his body buried under the white blanket.  
  
A small sad smile painted on his face. There was only one reason as to why the younger man was already sleeping when the clock barely hit eight pm--a reason that he hoped was never exist in the first place but learned to deal with after years of knowing Sungyoon and two years of being his boyfriend.  
  
Daeyeol puts his bag carefully on the desk before he went to the bathroom to do his things. Once he finished showering and ate a simple dinner that was instant ramen, he lied on his side beside Sungyoon.  
  
In his silence, he studied Sungyoon. There was a frown on his forehead and his body was tense. Daeyeol badly wanted to run his finger to caress his boyfriend's forehead, but he knew very well that it wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Ugh," Sungyoon groaned after minutes of silence. "Hyung?" Sungyoon called, eyes still closed.  
  
Hearing that, Daeyeol carefully touched Sungyoon's forearm. "I'm here. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Please ...," Sungyoon cried out, "please stay here." At that point, Sungyoon's tears ran on his face.  
  
"I'm here. I'll always be here," Daeyeol whispered, his hands moved to wipe Sungyoon's tears gently.  
  
"Please ... I-I need a hug," Sungyoon said as he opened his eyes.  
  
Daeyeol's heart broke at seeing the state Sungyoon in. His eyes were red and tears kept running down creating a small river on his beautiful face. There was a hint of helplessness and vulnerability.  
  
His Sungyoon. His cheerful Sungyoon. His Sungyoon who loves to tease him. His Sungyoon with a big smile. He was gone. But it didn't mean Daeyeol loved him less in this.  
  
So, that was exactly what Daeyeol did. Hugged him. Made him know that Daeyeol would never go away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sungyoon murmured.  
  
"No, never say sorry, remember?" Daeyeol reminded him.  
  
"It's just ... I'm too much, aren't I?"  
  
"Don't say that," Daeyeol whispered. He wanted to tighten his hug to remind Sungyoon that it was okay, but again, it wasn't a good idea so he only caressed his boyfriend's stomach through his shirt.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"Nothing but being yourself," Daeyeol answered. As simple as that.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Daeyeol asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
There was a pause before Sungyoon answered "yes" while closing his eyes.  
  
Daeyeol stared at his boyfriend's face closely before he kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you," Daeyeol said as he pulled back.  
  
Sungyoon didn't answer but Daeyeol didn't need him to say that.  
  
Sungyoon asked what he did to deserve Daeyeol, but for Daeyeol, it wasn't the right question. It should be Daeyeol who asked what he did to deserve Sungyoon in his life.  
  
\---  
  
Sungyoon depressive episodes lasted for a few weeks. During that period of time, Daeyeol was always careful with his every step. He made sure to always ask Sungyoon what he comfortable doing since he didn't want to trigger anything. There was a time when Sungyoon didn't even acknowledge him, didn't want him to be anywhere near Sungyoon, but he made sure that Sungyoon knew he was always going to be there for him. That Sungyoon could come back to him anytime he wanted.  
  
It was hard for both Sungyoon and Daeyeol, but just like the previous time, they made it.  
  
Times went by and Sungyoon slowly came back to be his cheerful self.  
  
Daeyeol was startled when he felt someone hugged him from the back. He didn't need to look to know that it was his boyfriend.  
  
"Good morning," Sungyoon greeted him, voice muffled since he pressed his lips on Daeyeol's back.  
  
"Morning, love."  
  
"Are you making a pancake?"  
  
"Nope. We'll have cereal for breakfast."  
  
"Eww ... I'm going to tell mom that you feed me instant foods!" Sungyoon protested loudly.  
  
"Don't be dramatic. I haven't buy any groceries yet, so deal with this for now!"  
  
Sungyoon pulled himself away and kept protesting about his "instant life" which was very unhealthy and how he would tell his parents about this. He knew he should be annoyed, but Daeyeol couldn't help but felt happy since Sungyoon's crazy antics meant that he was no longer in depressive episodes.  
  
However, it didn't mean that it wouldn't happen again. Sungyoon would feel very very down one day (maybe in the next day or in next month or even next year)  
  
Daeyeol doesn't care. He loves Sungyoon and will always be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> what happened to sungyoon is such a sensitive topic and a bit personal as i had experienced that as well. i hoped i didn't make any mistake at writing this and able to give this justice. kudos and comment will be much appreciate it x


End file.
